


KRAMPUSNACHT

by Gamixi



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Christmas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamixi/pseuds/Gamixi
Summary: ★El Krampus aparece los días cinco y seis de Diciembre, él sabe eso, pero no le importa, no desde que su único amigo, lo que le quedaba de familia se fue y no cumplió su promesa. Así que si El Krampus iba por el, no tendría problema en aceptarlo, almenos así, alguien estaría a su lado.★





	KRAMPUSNACHT

**Author's Note:**

> Buenos días, tardes o noches, primero que nada unas aclaraciones con respecto al (One-Shot).
> 
> 1-. Este One-Shot participa en el Intercambio Navideño del grupo de Facebook; Ssh SasuNaru NaruSasu.  
> 2-. También lo pueden encontrar en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre.  
> 3-. . （＾∀＾●）ﾉｼ
> 
> En fin, sin mas, los dejo leer, gracias por su atención. ^^

°

°

***

_Tres campanadas anuncian las ocho, la noche ha llegado._

_Las familias se reúnen, contentos cenan, se abrazan y dicen Feliz Navidad._

_Los niños escriben sus cartas, y van a dormir._

_Los niños buenos encontraran un regalo debajo del árbol al despertar._

_Los niños malos, en cambio, tendrán la visita del Krampus._

_Aparece los días cinco y seis de Diciembre, merodea las calles junto a San Nicolás, haciendo sonar cencerros y cadenas oxidadas para con su presencia asustar._

***

Las campanas de la Iglesia en la oscura noche resuenan, anunciando las diez.

El aire es frío, como de costumbre, pero esta noche arrastra consigo el olor del pavo horneado y las galletas de jengibre.

Su estomago ruge, no ha comido en días y empieza a doler, debería conseguir algo en la basura de los ricos, ellos siempre tiran lo mejor.

Camina por las calles sin vida, pues toda la fiesta está en el interior de las grandes casas.

Puede escuchar risas y villancicos cantados alegremente por niños y adultos, una sonata en especial llama su atención.

Proviene de la casa que sin orgullo se quedo.

Se acerca a la ventana de una casa no tan brillante como las otras, ve como un niño es cargado por su padre, su madre deposita un beso en su frente con una sonrisa

Los tres desaparecen por las escaleras, Naruto sabe lo que va a pasar, ellos lo dejaran con cariño en su cama, le darán un beso en la frente y le desearan dulces sueños.

Puede sentir sus ojos arder, pero lo ignora, porque el vacío en su estomago duele más que el vacío en su pecho.

__ Mira, ahí está tu niño de oro. Parece que ha escapado de nuevo._

__ Este es el tercer año, sabes lo que eso significa._

__ Ya casi tiene diez, cierto, le quedan menos de cuatro años para ser adoptado, o ser olvidado._

Encontró un tesoro, los ricos siempre tiran lo mejor sin duda, solo un tonto tiraría una pieza de pavo ¡y con puré!

Su estomago vuelve a rugir, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, esta vez les permite salir, es Navidad después de todo.

Con rapidez empieza a comer la pierna de pavo, todavía está caliente, se permite degustar el puré, los ricos sí que saben cocinar.

__ ¿Oh? Lo calentaste, no, tú lo pusiste ahí, sabías que pasaría por aquí y le preparaste su cena de Navidad, Humm._

__ Aún es muy pequeño._

__ Ya no tanto, no tiene tres meses. Además, aparece en la lista. No ha sido un buen niño, roba, hurta, maldice, ya no es tan puro como tú lo ves._

__ Él aún lo está esperando._

__ Pero sabes que no volverá. A diferencia de él, tu eres consciente de ello, al igual que yo._

__ O como todos los del pueblo, que llevan años sabiéndolo, y aún así le mienten._

__ Sabes, los humanos son tan frágiles, no aguantan una nevada si no llevan chamarra, en especial si son pequeños niños sin casa que todos saben, no tienen a nadie. No es raro que desaparezcan en las tormentas de nieve._

__ Entonces. ._

__ ¿Entonces. . ?_

__ Ya sabes que hacer._

__ Pensé que nunca lo dirías._

En la solitaria calle dos sombras se hacen ver con la aparición de la Luna, en lo que ahora es un cielo despejado.

***

El sonido de las campanas anunciando la media noche logra despertar a un pequeño rubio que dormía abrazado a sus rodillas.

Bostezando se frota los ojos y mira a su alrededor, está en el callejón a lado del orfanato donde solía vivir.

Cuando amanezca rogara para que lo dejen volver, tomará cuanta comida pueda y se irá de nuevo.

No puede permitir que lo adopten, pues él le dijo, no, le prometió que volvería, y cuando lo haga ambos tomaran una taza de chocolate caliente . .

_ En el trineo de Santa Claus y veremos el pueblo desde el cielo, si, lo recuerdo.

_Sa-Sasuke. .

_ Ven, Naruto. Te voy a presentar a un amigo.

Un joven azabache y un pequeño blondo se pasearon por las calles del pueblo, hablando y riendo, disfrutaron de su compañía.

Una pelea de bolas de nieve se empezó y la diversión se dejó escuchar.

_ Ven, te tengo una sorpresa.

Ahora ambos caminan de la mano, Naruto es saludado por todos desde el pórtico de sus casas, se siente feliz mientras con su mano los despide.

_ Ven.

Esa noche un niño se divirtió en el trineo de Santa Claus, junto a su amigo una taza de chocolate caliente tomó, y con su familia al fin se reunió.

***

**_Su apariencia es representada por una criatura parecida a un incubo._ **

**_Su rostro diabólico está adornado con cuernos en la frente, una larga lengua roja y una cabellera negra._ **

_**Tiene el cuerpo cubierto por un tupido pelaje oscuro, y sus patas son de cabra, similares a las de un fauno.** _

**_En la mayoría de imágenes es mostrado con una canasta en su espalda, en donde coloca a los niños malos para llevarlos al infierno y comérselos._ **

***

_ Ahh es una tragedia.

_ Pero tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

_ Tal vez fue lo mejor.

_ La ventisca de anoche fue increíble, no hubo una así en años.

_ Fue como si el invierno le llorara al pobre niño.

***

El Krampusnacht casi ha finalizado.

_ ¡Mira es la osa mayor!

El frío aire no los tocó, y el pequeño niño por fin se durmió.

_ Ven, es hora de dormir.

Con cariño un beso en su frente dejó, antes de susurrar.

_ Feliz Navidad.

***

Las campanadas anunciaron las doce.

__ Quien diría que un demonio tendría corazón._

El Krampusnacht ha finalizado.

__ Quien diría que un Dios podría ser tan vil._

Una risa en la noche se escuchó, cuando el trineo enfrente de la Luna pasó.

__ Touché._

Y un _Ho-Ho-Ho l_ a tormenta terminó.

***

°

°

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer hasta acá!
> 
> Ahora que estoy en Ao3 empezaré a publicar los trabajos que tengo en Wattpad.
> 
> Por si gustan seguirme, mismo nombre; Gamixi.
> 
> En fin, espero y me acompañen para los siguientes proyectos que saldrán poco a poco, prometo ser constante. ;-;
> 
> Gracias, se despide;
> 
> ➹Tanuki-San➷


End file.
